Haril
"Hi there pork rind! I'm here to put the fun in hospital funds!" - Haril Haril is a Team MAL Dragoness, goofy and very unaware of the world around her. Haril is a forgotten queen in a sense due to her memory and part of her body being ripped away in the "dimensional void" created from the dimensional split in her creator's story's backstory. She has been lost in this void for about 15 years, never getting to see her son Prince Quetestine. Due to losing her memory, she is very unaware of the world around her and acts like a child still adjusting to the world. This also gives her a very odd demeanor, acting very foolhardy and rather silly in times of peril or serious situations in general. For the most part, Haril is a mercenary who hunts people and does whatever the payer wants her to do to the victim. A TF, whatever you name it. But Haril is VERY comical and very random, she does whatever possible to be a nuisense and an all around hilarious pest. Haril was Fletcher's 2nd ever fan-character following Maximus, and was designed as Maximus's main rival and main villian of his series. Maximus is now gone, But as Fletcher worked on their other characters, Haril's role lessened. However when she was introduced to Grant, everyone practically knew her name. Arsenal Haril is armed with 3 weapons. Her staff (Eternal), Alchemy, and her spellbook for extremely dangerous spells. (Like curses) Her staff, is Haril's main tool and rather a unique one. You see, her staff works in a way in which using her psychic, a certain item (Can be anything) flies into the open space on her staff... It hovers in that place... And the staff obtains specialties relating to that item. It can even be liquids, and control that liquid. She prefers to use more gimmicky items, unfortunately for her allies. But when she uses more plentiful, more usable items, she enuses them with her psychic in the most nasty, cheap way possible. Her alchemy is her main way of transforming someone. Using this, she can get a huge upper edge and strike out respectively. However, these can also be used as weakeners or debuffeners against the opponent to again get another edge. This is her secondary kit. When Haril's spellbook comes out, things get real. Haril's curses are some of the strongest around, and her dark magic is all in that book. These curses can last for a lifetime if enough energy is used, these curses are usually normalifiers into a certain thing. (Like someone into a Goodra let's say, their bodies would feel natural and they'd be stuck like that in a way shape or form.) The dark magic is deadly, but she can be extremely withered down and weakened afterwards. Even if the curse is very light. Essentially, when it comes out. RUN. Haril is also a prankster, so she also has a huge range of prankster weapons. Including a bucket of transforming DNA, a whoopee cushion, a banana peel, all of that. Role in Team MAL Haril WILL make an appearance in both "END of the Line" and "Team END - Point of Origin," But it's unknown whether or not Haril will be a major character in either. Haril is essentially always in the front lines and goes right in for the kill, but usually it ends badly for her. Though she is a great "comedian" in the group. Trivia * Haril loves pranking END members, especially Fritz. * Haril is hated by a lot of people, but is loved by Grant. * Haril is a bit on the dark side due to her mysterious past, she left Ion very quickly so not much is known. * Haril's wings are cloaked in her cloak. But she sometimes exposes them to intimidate an enemy. * Haril loves calling people names. Some she gave names to are Delta/Deltios, which she calls Dumbtios, or Harrison, which she calls Hairy Sun. * To get rid of a Staff-Ready Haril, all you have to do is attack the item. It'll fly right out of the staff's grasp, and the staff would be powerless without a vessel. * Haril has no direct role in her creator's story, but simulataneously contributes a lot to the characters' behaviors and actions. Category:Team MAL Category:FletcherProductions Category:Dragons Category:Important Characters Category:Original Characters